


Cock Cursed

by S0RRYN0TS0RRY



Series: Dammit Al [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Come Inflation, Cum Inflation, Curses, Hyperphallic, Large Cock, M/M, Magic, Original Character(s), PWP, Penis Growth, cock growth, excessive cum, impossible biology, supsension of disbelief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0RRYN0TS0RRY/pseuds/S0RRYN0TS0RRY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred and Simon had been best friends since they’d first met in kindergarten. They grew up together, attending all the same schools, and now go to the same college which so happens to be in the middle of nowhere and nothing. One weekend, Alfred and Simon decide to go hiking on the nearby mountain. If they happened upon a strange house, they thought nothing of it. If Alfred happened to break a dusty old bust, they thought nothing of it. If some old crone screeched something about a curse, they thought nothing of it. That is until later when the reality of their situation set in as well as the consequences of their actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cock Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda know where this one came from and I am immensely sorry (not sorry). It’s more for me than anything and is by no means an original concept. But the characters and scenario are. Will be multi-chaptered. The first chapter is mainly setting things up and putting everything into perspective (So if you wanna get to the down and dirty, skip ahead one chapter). Again. I apologize ahead of time.

All throughout their friendship Simon O’Neill had gotten in trouble for Alfred’s shenanigans. If Al procured some snacks from the school cafeteria, the teacher would only notice the ones in Simon’s hands. And if Al decided to rile up the local bully, it was Simon who ended up with the shiner. But Alfred Phelps was a lifelong friend and Simon felt he was lucky to have him. Even if Al was an ass.

They had met in kindergarten. Simon was only four and Al was almost six (his birthday was just after the cutoff date so Al was nearly two years older and never let Simon forget it). Simon had been enjoying free time by coloring some dinosaurs. Al, a little shit from the start, decided _he_ wanted the red crayon Simon was using and snatched it, completely ignoring the younger child’s protests and tears. Eventually Simon realized that Al wasn’t going to return it anytime soon, so he tried to take it back. They ended up fighting and being sent to the principal’s office. Simon was inconsolable and Al felt bad for him and apologized. They got to talking about dinosaurs and robots and became best friends. They’d been inseparable ever since.

Some of the benefits of living in a small town is that everything is only a short bike ride away and there are only three schools: elementary, middle, and high school. Al and Simon took full advantage of both facts and remained practically joined at the hip from elementary all through high school. They spent so much time together, that one might expect they were brothers. Except no one would make that mistake, not even a complete stranger.

Simon O’Neill had always been a bit of a reedy child. His arms and legs were practically sticks a majority of his life. That coupled with his gangly height, pale complexion, startling blond hair, and dark green eyes, Simon always seemed awkward in his own skin. Thankfully by the end of his senior year, Simon had built up muscle mass, courtesy of weight lifting classes and running track, and became more at home in his body. He no longer had too large hands or feet and his blond hair that always seemed to hang in his face in clumps became soft and shiny. Finally after years of looking like an underdeveloped preteen, Simon gained confidence and the ladies noticed. Still he had nothing on Al.

Alfred Phelps had always been a lady-killer. Simon blames it on the contrast of his skin, eyes, and perfect smile; most would agree. Al’s mother wasn’t entirely sure who his father is, she was a touch promiscuous in her youth (a quality that quickly left upon the arrival of her child), but one thing is sure: he was _black_ and Al bears much of his father’s DNA. His skin is dark and his hair darker with natural tight curls. Al’s father must’ve been some sort of body builder because Al is able to gain and keep muscle mass with little to no effort and it shows. He isn’t the tallest of people, falling a good five inches shorter than Simon, but most people don’t notice; Al makes up for it with bone structure. Strong jaw, perfect smile, high cheekbones, and pale, blue eyes tend to distract the ladies enough to make his height deficiency seem nonexistent.

And yet, despite his obvious “game with the dames” as Al jokingly calls it, he has had only one long-term relationship. Maria Florence Hooper was considered the prettiest girl in the entire town. Most everybody agreed that Al and Maria would produce some gorgeous children. Yet Al dated her for only three months during sophomore year in high school. No one knows why they split, not even Simon.

So, being completely unattached, Simon and Al both enrolled in the local college a few towns over. Almost immediately after receiving their acceptance letters, Simon and Al took a road trip down to scope the locals. Everything seemed just about the same as their home town except there was a college and a lone mountain. Well, almost mountain. It was basically an extreme hill that just so happened to stretch high enough for people to call it a mountain. It definitely helped it was littered with caves. Either way the instant Al saw it looming on the horizon, he made Simon promise they’d go hiking on it one weekend.

Simon, of course, begrudgingly agreed, but neither of them realized just how much they’d come to regret that decision.

Life progressed and they went to college. Through very careful planning, and a touch of charm, Al and Simon managed to share all their classes and soon became infamous for their tendency to cause trouble and be generally disruptive. Professors quickly learned that separating the two caused more trouble than keeping them together and eventually figured how to work around them.

One semester passed without much consequence, then a second, and a third. In the blink of an eye, Al and Simon were halfway through their fourth semester of college. And one Friday, thanks to some crap ghost-hunting show, Al remembered Simon’s promise to go hiking. After a bet of persuasion (read: whining and complaining nonstop), Al convinced Simon to honor said promise the next weekend.

So all through the next week, Al and Simon prepared for their trip. Simon made sure he obtained a map of the trails and restricted areas. He also wrote a list of materials they would need for their two day trek. It took him three days to gather all the necessary items. Proud of his progress, Simon checked in with Al to see what he had accomplished.

“Wow, Simon,” Al began in a tone that Simon knew meant he was trying to charm his way out of trouble. It wouldn’t work… again. Not this time. “That’s some solid headway! I’d be surprised if you need my help for anything. You’re so self-sufficient!” Al looked up at Simon with wide, admiring eyes and a small smile of disbelief. He looked so sincere but Simon knew better. And yet he couldn’t help the growing smile on his own face.

“I’m so happy you noticed, Al,” Simon grinned back, pride swelling with each word. “I’m really looking forward to this trip. I can’t wait to spend some time _away_ from college with you.” Simon was practically beaming at this point. Al hummed in agreement and turned to focus back on the television. “I’ll just go check and make sure we have everything,” Simon called as he turned. “Don’t want this hike to end prematurely.”

Al nodded, not bothering to look at Simon’s retreating figure. “Let me know if I can help,” he called, knowing full well that Simon would die before asking for Al’s assistance with his lists. 

Two days later, everything was ready and Al hadn’t lifted a finger. When Simon realized he’s been trick again, a finger definitely was lifted. Al simply laughed and clapped a hand on his shoulder and Simon couldn’t help but smile.

**_-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-_ **

They had barely passed the second checkpoint when Al first called for a detour. Simon, of course, protested. 

“C’mon Simon,” Al insisted, gripping the taller man’s shoulders. “All the locals say it’s harmless.” Simon frowned, ignoring the warmth that radiated from his best friend’s palms.

“Harmless?” Simon scoffed, leaning back. “Oh, so wondering off the designated path of _safety_ to investigate some supposed haunted cave is ‘harmless’.”

Al grinned unabashedly. “Yes, exactly!” he laughed, giving Simon’s shoulders a good squeeze.

Simon took a full step backwards, regrettably, breaking away from the two small points of contact. He slowly shook his head. “No, Al. This is not one of those times where you can smile and wink and everything will be all hunky-dory.” Simon took another step back, his stomach clenching. “You forget; I’ve been living here for a year and a half too. I’ve spoken with the locals and have heard all the stories.” He turned slightly, his right hand falling to his side and clenching. “I mean,” Simon turned fully and began to pace back and forth, “if the situation _was_ truly harmless, I might agree to it. As long as you’re by my side I feel like I can get through _anything_.” Simon paused, eyes wide, to glance at Al, taking in his best friend’s bewildered expression before resuming. “But our lives are at stake here, Al. You’d probably be okay if something happened to me but-” Simon froze, swallowing his next words, and blushed a bright red.

Al blinked rapidly. “Wait,” he stepped forward raising a hand. “So all those times you protested or took the blame for me you were just…” Simon swallowed thickly.

“Forget it!” he interrupted, storming past the still frozen Al. “Let’s go see this damned haunted cave of yours.” Simon made it halfway to the line of trees that marked the edge of thicker foliage before Al regained his senses and followed.

For the next hour, they walked in tense silence. Simon kept shooting Al worried glances before resuming his determined watch of the ground before him. With every step, Simon could hear the words he’d always wanted to say but never could. Every time he blinked, Simon would see Al’s smiling face, the pure joy on his face forever seared to the inside of Simon’s eyelids. Simon sighed heavily. He hadn’t always felt like this towards Al, they honestly were simply best friends, but something deeper seemed to connect them. It wasn’t until Simon saw Al with Maria Florence Hooper that he realized that somewhere along the line, he had fallen hard. _In love in Alfred FUCKING Phelps_ , Simon thought bitterly, kicking a loose rock. He shot another quick glance to Al. _This is going to be my life. Sitting on the sidelines, watching the love of my life find someone better and end their days with **them**_. Simon bit back a bitter bark. _I have to wonder how much longer Al will keep me around._ The thought of losing Al forever weighed heavily on Simon’s heart and mind, so the banished the idea and reveled in silence instead.

Next to him, Al was working through his own complications. Simon had always been there for him, through thick and thin, and Al had yet to entertain the idea of losing him for one reason or another. But the way Simon had admitted without hesitation that he believed Al would be unaffected by his absence had Al in a tizzy. _How would I feel?_ Al worried silently. _Would I mourn him for a time then move on? Would I not care?_ Al grimace at the thought then quickly dismissed it. Just thinking about his best friend being gone (even if that just meant getting married to some small, soft woman with a pretty face and warm eyes and moving away) left Al reeling. Any instance Al imagined of Simon no longer in his life left him lightheaded and inexplicably sad. Simon was vital to his continued existence and for some reason, Simon himself failed to see that.

“Simon,” Al turned to express as such when Simon suddenly stopped, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. “Simon?” Al called worriedly. Simon wordlessly pointed and Al followed the path of his finger before mirroring Simon’s expression.

Before them stood what could only be described as a mansion. It was at least three stories tall with windows littering the front and what they could see of the extensions. Half of the windows were broken and the other half were simply boarded shut. Cracks could be seen crawling up through the brick, but only in certain bare patches as the majority of the front was covered in thick, twisting vines. The entrance was a set of grand double doors, carved out of some ancient wood for the tall structures seemed to be one piece. The grounds surrounding the mansion were just as run down and decrepit as the building itself. The grass was mostly brown with some small patches of green and the bushes lining the pathway leading to the front doors seemed to be racing to reach the sky first. What could have been sectioned off areas for flowers were now circles of weeds that choked the thin trees within to death.

Simon and Al simply stood for a few minutes, taking it all in. They marveled at the size of the estate and how beautiful it must have been in its prime. Al took a small step forward, his eyes roaming side to side as he counted the windows and tried to guess how many rooms were held within. Simon, on the other hand, was looking at the surrounding land. The trees had stopped suddenly. There was no thinning as they neared the mansion, they simply … stopped. And in a perfect circle too. Simon grappled with his pack for a minute as he dug around for the map. Pulling it out, he tracked an approximation of where they had gone from the second checkpoint.

Frowning, he followed after Al who had reached the giant front doors. “Al!” Simon called as he caught up with his best friend. “Al, look at this,” he shoved the opened map in front of Al. “Nowhere on the map is there a patch of flat land like this,” Simon began, his voice pitching up slightly. “And if there was a house, especially one this large, don’t you think it would be marked and there would be warning signs and stuff.”

Al, who had barely been paying attention to his friends, continued to stare up at the dark wood of the front doors. “I want to go in,” he murmured dreamily. 

“What?! No!” Simon shook his head fervently. “This place is no good, Al. Please. Let’s just go,” he insisted, grabbing Al’s arm and squeezing tightly.

Al finally turned to face Simon, his eyes gleaming with excitement. “Let’s go inside, Simon,” he repeated, deaf to Simon’s pleas. Simon shook his head again, his mouth a thin line of anxiety. “C’mon Simon,” Al pushed, his eyes were practically glowing now. “It’ll be fun. Just imagine the adventure.” Simon silently refused again. Al turned and placed both his hands on either shoulder. “Listen, Simon. You can almost hear the house asking us to enter. It wanted us to find it.” Al smiled wide, first at Simon then up at the mansion. “We have to go in.”

Simon wriggled in Al’s tight grip. “Al I really think we need to-”

Before Simon could finish his thought, he was interrupted by one of the large doors groaning as it swung slowly inward. The opening revealed darkness and a cool draft blew towards them, ruffling their hair. Al blinked slowly and released one of his hands, letting the other trail down Simon’s arm till he had Simon’s hand in his grasp instead. That one place of contact was all Simon could think about as Al dragged him into darkness.


End file.
